


Investigating the Piano

by komaedasdivorcelawyer



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Best Friends, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Tropes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komaedasdivorcelawyer/pseuds/komaedasdivorcelawyer
Summary: Shuichi has had a growing crush on Kaede for about a year. After their friends set them up, how will things go down?
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Chabashira Tenko/Harukawa Maki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Investigating the Piano

**09/06/19 - 7:23 am**

“Heya, sidekick!” Kaito punched my shoulder.

“Hey!” I rubbed my shoulder, swatting him away playfully.

“How was your summer?” Kaito asked.

“It’s been literally 2 weeks since you saw me?” I shook my head, pulling my hoodie up on my shoulders.

“Ah….right,” He nodded. They turned a corner and my eyes met hers.  **Kaede** _. _

“Did she get her hair-” I was cut off by Kaede running up to me and pulling me into a bear hug. 

“Shuichi! I missed you!” The shock wore off, and I returned the hug.

“Hey, Kaede. I missed you too.” She let go of me and gave me a small smile. Kaito noticed my blush, and I could hear him hold back a chuckle. 

“I like your hair, Kaede.” Kaito rested his elbow on my shoulder.

“Yeah, it suits you really well. I...I mean your hair looked nice before but now it really suits you. It brings out your facial features really well and-” I stopped for a second. “And I’m rambling. Sorry,” I looked away from her.

“It’s,” she was chuckling a bit, “It’s okay, Shuichi.” She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. The strand landed at her shoulder. The bell rang. “Well, we oughta get to class. I’ll see you later, Shuichi.” She gave me a small wave. I thought I noticed a slight tinge of pink gracing her cheeks.

“Seeya, sidekick!” Kaito saluted me, jokingly, before going in the opposite direction. I gave a small laugh before continuing on to my first period class. 

“Shumai!” was the first thing I heard before a tornado of purple pounced on me.

“Kokichi!” I almost yelled in alarm. “Hey, can you get down please?”

“No,” he smirked, before sliding down. “How was your summer, Shumai?”

“Good, what about you?” I asked, sitting down at a desk. 

“Oh, just formed a crime syndicate and performed many felonies.” He sat down at the desk next to me. I laughed. His lies could be so funny sometimes.

“Oh, that’s interesting.” I nodded. I began to tune him out. My thoughts turned to Kaede. **I really missed her this summer. I wanted to hug her again, just to feel her in my arms. She’s the most gorgeous girl I’ve ever seen.** I ran my hand along the back of my neck. I had just gotten my hair cut the day prior and it still felt weird.  **I just wish she’d look at me and think that I’m handsome.**

“Are you listening?” Kokichi asked, looking genuinely upset.

“Ah, sorry Kokichi, I started daydreaming.” I rested my head on my hands.

“About a certain pianist?” He giggled.

“No!” I proclaimed, my face flushing a bright pink.

“Right,” Kokichi laughed at me.

**09/06/19 - 10:32 am**

I entered my fourth period class and saw her. She beckoned me over to sit at the same table as her. I nodded and sat to the right of her.

“So, how was piano camp?” I asked, sitting back in my chair. 

“Great! I learned a bunch of songs that I’ve never even heard of before. I can play them for you sometime.” She rested her arm on the desk.

“That’d be cool.” I nodded.

“I also met this guy, his name is Rantaro. He’s really cool.” Kaede smiled and looked up.

“O-oh, that’s nice.” My heart fell.  **Of course she’d never like you; you piece of shit.** My self-deprecating thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice.

“Sup, thots!” I turned to see the sparkling blue eyes and grinning face of Miu Iruma.

“Miu!” I sat up. She collapsed into the seat on the opposite side of Kaede.

“Hey, Shu,” She gave me a high five. “So, I know you bitches are going to ask some boring shit like ‘How have you been?’ and ‘How was your summer?’ so don’t bother! I have more important shit to tell you fucks. I’m having a party tonight. You two have to come. I’m making you.”

“Okay!” Kaede agreed quickly.

“Uh...sure, I’ll go.” I nodded, glancing away. 

“Hey, I can help you get ready!” Kaede placed a hand on my shoulder comfortingly. 

“Okay,” I smiled, I could tell it was a genuine smile.

“Hell yeah, tonight’s going to be fucking epic.” Miu put her legs up on the table, but the teacher quickly asked her to put them down.

**09/06/19 - 3:02**

“Wait up, Shuichi!” Kaede caught up to me. She remained in pace with me.

“Oh, right,” She could practically smell my discomfort.

“Do you not want me to come over?” She asked, confused.

“Oh, no not at all. I just don’t want to go to the party.” I shook my head.

“Well, it’ll be okay. I’ll be with you the whole time!” She wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I blushed a bit.

“Okay…” I sighed.

“Now, come on!” She pulled me along. We were almost to her car when she stopped pulling at me. “ So, we have 4 hours until the party.”

“Why are you taking this so seriously?” I asked.

“Because...don’t tell anyone I told you, but someone likes you. They’re going to be there.” She sighed.

“Oh,”  **So not her…** I swallowed my sobs, and pushed on. “Wasn’t expecting that.” We’d arrived at my house at this point.

“You ready?” She ruffled my hair, and the butterflies in my stomach took flight.

“Mhm,” I nodded and unlocked my front door. She rushed up to my room and collapsed on my bed.

“Okay, so what are we doing here?” Kaede asked.

“I don’t know,” I flopped down next to her.

“Okay!” She shot up and opened my closet. She pushed past my binders and pants until she landed at my shirts. “I want you to dress for you. How would you dress?” I hesitantly got up and picked out a baggy black shirt. “Okay...now let’s try this?” She grabbed a slightly tighter black shirt and held it out to me. 

“I could try this.” I nodded. 

“Now pick out some pants.” She gestured towards my closet.

“Uh, Kaede?” I asked.

“Hm?” She turned to face me.

“Would you mind if I...took off my binder for a bit? I’ve just been wearing it all day, and I should give myself a break if we’ll be at the party tonight.” I asked, playing with my hands.

“Of course! Take care of yourself, Shu.” She turned around while I quickly took it off.

“Okay, thank you.” I inhaled.

“It’s no problem,” She gave me a smile before pulling out a pair of ripped jean shorts. ‘How about these?”

“I can try them.” I shrugged.

“You can dress however you want, Shu, don’t let me dictate everything.” She patted my shoulder. 

“I think I’ll be okay with this.” I thought about the outfit.

“Cool,” She sat down on my bed.

“I might go style my hair.” I shook my head before going into my bathroom. I ran my hands through my hair, looking at myself in the mirror.  **God, I’m fucking disgusting.** Before I knew what was happening; my feet gave out underneath me. I collapsed to the ground and rested against the wall. The tears poured down, and I gripped my hair in my hands.  **No one would ever like me, especially not Kaede. I’m never going to amount to anything in life. I hate myself.** Kaede’s knocking shook me out of it. 

“Shuichi! What happened?” Kaede asked.

“Uh, nothing.” I said through sobs.

“Are you crying? I’m coming in.” Kaede pushed the door open. “What’s wrong, Shu?” She sat down in front of me.

“I’m not good enough for anyone.” I didn’t even remember speaking it until it was already out. 

“Hey, that’s not true. Shuichi, anyone would be lucky to have you.” I continued to cry so she simply pulled me into a warm embrace, rubbing my back gently. After a few minutes, I had stopped crying. “Better?” She asked.

“Mhm,” I wiped the remaining tear residue from beneath my eyes. 

“Okay, do you want to watch something? We still have an hour before you need to get ready.” She stood and offered me her hand.

“Sure.” I took her hand with a small smile.


End file.
